dndcelestariafandomcom-20200214-history
Factions
There are many groups of people that do not move with the blessing with a kingdom, some even fight against kingdoms. Sea Kings The Sea Kings are the merchant lords of the Star Sea. These feuding traders, battle for superiority over the trade routes are the focus of much consternation among the rulers of several of the kingdoms but are allowed to operate because without them there would be near no trade throughout celestaria. Some are benevolent and work for the good of the people, while others work for their own selfish needs. There are currently 32 Sea Kings. List of Sea Kings The Knights of the Purple Hydra This terrorist group is waging a war against corruption in the kingdoms of Celestaria. They claim they work for the betterment of the people, but there tactics dont gain them much love. They most recently detonated an Arcanic Explosive in the center of Romals capital city, killing 15 and injuring 72. The Templars These nobles have been blessed with the power of the ruler of a kingdom, giving them the power to execute or pardon anyone, anywhere. Though they only have power in the kingdom they were knighted in, they carry much sway in every kingdom, because of their general benevolence and training. The Horned Alliance A group of assassins led by Sea king Anglebane, a cruel teifling with a legendary hate for dragonborn. The horned alliance is known for a willingness to take any job no matter how dangerous or how mundane. They like to take trophies from their kills and adorn the great hall of their secret hideout. Starlords Warlocks who draw their power and insanity from the far realm . Named as such because each starlord claims a constellation in the sky to be their symbol, and inscribe themselves with a tattoo of this constallation, as the final step in their agreement. The Emporers Hand. The secret police of the Romalian empire, they were created in response to The Knights of the Purple Hydra. These men and women are given the finest training and equipment. Savit Cel' Ru The elite guard of Elbereth. Only Elfish people are accepted into this elite group. A Savit Cel' Ru guard will stop at nothing to protect his king. They rarely use physical weapons, relying on conjured armaments and fey magic. Thunder Lords The Thunder Lords are a group of storm titans that inhabit the titanic maelstrom known as the Tear of AO. These tempestuous giants have the power to unleash the Tear of AO upon the world, and so the Sea Kings pay them tribute to keep the great storm “trapped” above the southern pole. It is rumored that the Thunder Lords serve a powerful being or force of nature called the Harridan. Whether they serve the Harridan out of fear or respect is unknown. Scholars speculate that the Harridan might be an exarch of the goddess Melora, a monstrous kraken or leviathan that stirs the sea beneath the storm, or a forsaken sibling of Bahamut and Tiamat.